


To Be Finicky About Something

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Cartoon), Sonic the Comic, Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Sonic and his mercenary team do a meet and greet in the Casino Night Zone.
Relationships: Fiona Fox/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	To Be Finicky About Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[TBFAS]**

**To Be Finicky About Something**

**[TBFAS]**

**Bottom of the Barrel Bar 'n' Grill, Casino Night Zone, West Side Island, Acorn Archipelago, Planet Earth, 3235 Post-Xenos Event**

The B.B.B.G., as some called it, was said to have been previously located in the Northamer continent's Badlands as a hangout for both Mobian and Human criminals as the Badlands themselves served as a natural border between the Kingdom of Acorn which comprised multiple Mobian races and the Military Republic of Overland that served as home to the most aggressive of Humanity on Earth. After both nations fell as a result of the Great War ten years prior, however, the then run-down bar's former location went into disuse as it's name was later bought to be used for a newer, yet no less seedy, pub in the rising Casino Night Zone adjacent to the Eggman Empire's capital city of Metropolis.

An urbanized area on West Side Island devoted to gambling among other leisure enterprises, the Casino Night Zone reflected Doctor Eggman's passions for money, entertainment, and underhandedness, and as such, the dictatorial scientist allowed lone bounty hunters as well as elements of organized crime to use the Zone for both business and pleasure alike, so long as they played by his rules in terms of downplaying their internal conflicts in addition to sending back useful information from the underworld and a percentage of their profits to the Eggman Intelligence Agency and Treasury respectively. It was not an easy arrangement as some criminals were just that and many of the more lawful citizens did not like that their own administrator, Max Gamble the Lizard, tourism promoter, Smiley the Shark, and the three Human Marxio Brothers who helped Eggman design the Zone were all amoral supporters of both Eggman's regime and numerous crime lords who shared their thirst for profit, but the world was always as imperfect as it always looked.

That was something Sonic the Hedgehog should have known by then as he dined in the B.B.B.G. alongside his mercenary partners, Fiona Fox and Ivory the Sniper.

Although he supposed the food was not too bad, and his inner masculinity enjoyed the stage girls dancing while the girls in his own team either rolled their eyes at his dirty mindedness in Ivory's case, or tried to get him focused back on his plate as Fiona did in annoyance, Sonic did not care for the general criminal-inclined atmosphere of the place. Nonetheless, he remembered that the three of them were there to met with an arms dealer of sorts and were supposed to get out while the getting was good just in case all the same.

Having lived on Christmas Island previously, Sonic was quick to join Ivory's group when they came across him using his superspeed to run around the island one day and offered him what their woodpecker demolitions expert, Bean the Dynamite, quoted as "a life for the bills and thrills". While he figured that his absent family members would disapprove of his career choice, and he could definitely see why, Sonic had come to like Fiona, Ivory, and Bean as well as their other comrades, Bark the Polar Bear and Ivory's younger twin brother, Fang, well enough not to abandon them, especially since he and Fiona had started dating not too long ago.

With Fang, Bean, and Bark on a separate job right then, it fell to Sonic to keep watch over Ivory and Fiona in case a more formidable enemy came along, but turning to the ladies in question, he knew they could handle the regular riffraff themselves.

His girlfriend, Fiona, while separated from her birth family during Eggman's rise to power, had grown into a smart and deadly freelancer under Ivory's guidance, but still possessed enough morals to hate Eggman for more than personal reasons which Sonic respected and sympathized with. A year younger than Sonic himself, she was attired in black while wearing a yellow ribbon on her head that she said reminded her of the good times she had with her parents, and the reason her surname was after that of her species was a common Mobian tradition that those who generally lacked family names would adopt their species name as their own for identification purposes by default just Sonic was referred to as "Sonic the Hedgehog" in absence of a common family name.

Their boss, Ivory, was purple in fur color while wearing white clothes and while she and her twin admitted to have some weasel ancestry in their veins, a closer look revealed that their immediate parents were a wolf on one end and a jerboa on the other, therefore, their appearances matched that of their parents combined which was rare for Mobian reproduction. Although Ivory was as focused on getting rich as her brother was, Sonic had long noticed that Ivory, real name Nicolette, or Nic for short in contrast to Fang's real name of Nack, was not without a sense of family and compassion, having treated Fiona herself as the younger sister she never had and was a pretty cool boss all the same as far as Sonic was concerned.

Once the three had pretty much filled themselves up foodwise, Ivory turned to the entrance and saw that their contact had finally arrived which led to her telling her partners about it. "It's Weasely, guys. Act professional and be on your guard."

Sonic smirked as he replied. "No prob. I'm way too fast for anything that weasel can pull."

"Sonic." Fiona admonished in response to his cocky attitude.

"And I know the both of you can always break his long nose should he try anything, too." He quickly added which left the two girls to scoff in amusement at his words.

The aforementioned brown-furred weasel showed up at their table soon enough in his tan coat that went together with his glasses, red bow tie, briefcase, and similarly tan hat, and was quick to enthusiastically greet the three bounty hunters as he would advertise products on television. "How are ya, how are ya, how are ya? Wes Weasely's the name! Selling's the game!"

Sonic and the girls merely rolled their eyes at Weasely's excitable personality, knowing that beneath his charming smile was an unscrupulous salesman who's personal wellbeing and financial wealth mattered the most to.

It was Ivory who spoke next. "Alright, Mister Weasely, let's see what you got and for how much."

"I'm way ahead of you, friend." Weasely replied as he brought his briefcase on the table and opened it to reveal a vacuum cleaner-like object. Seeing the unconvinced looks of his potential customers, the weasel added. "Don't be fooled by its appearance, the Darkinator is no household appliance. Simply turn it on and it will generate absolute darkness over a large area." He then took out three pairs of goggles from the briefcase as he then said. "My company even throws out these infra-red goggles for free."

Sharing a still unconvinced glance with her friends, Fiona then asked. "Okay, and what's the price?"

Weasely's smile did not change as he answered. "Two hundred thousand Mobiums per Darkinator."

"What?" All three could not help but say in unison, surprised that a piece of junk like that was worth that much.

"But the special half-price is always used on the eighth of September to celebrate its anniversary of release." Weasely added in a laidback way as if to be helpful.

"In my experience, if it sounds too good to be true, it's probably false." Sonic commented with narrowed eyes.

Chuckling at Sonic's statement, Weasely shrugged as he said. "Wise words, pally, but I can assure you that this will be well worth it. I am a salesman of my word, after all."

"And I'm a wonderful Human being." Ivory retorted with a sarcastic smile before frowning seriously and, after trading looks with her band that indicated they could always hunt him down later, ultimately nodded to Weasely's words as she handed out the Mobium bill stacks from her clothes to the eager seller in exchange for the Darkinator and goggles which were given to the technical expert, Fiona, in the former's case which each bounty hunter got a pair of goggles.

"Smart move, palsies." Said Weasely as he counted the money with an ever-greedy smile. He then decided to make another pitch. "If you fine mercenaries are eager for a genuine do-it yourself sorcery kit, I'm always eager to sell you one."

"I'm sure you are, Mr. Weasely." Fiona replied with her eyes rolled as Ivory felt the same way and Sonic showed a cocky smile.

"Let me guess, that kit is worth seven million Mobiums?" The hedgehog asked Weasely.

Weasely let out an amused laugh as he responded. "Don't be silly, Sonic, baby. Each kit out of so many is worth eighty-nine million, seven hundred and fifty thousand Mobiums."

Sonic and the girls narrowed their eyes at the weasel again as the former commented with sarcasm. "Yeah, my idea for a price was silly."

Checking his wristwatch, Weasely then made a seemingly surprised look as he stated. "Oops! Looks like it's time for me to go, most valued customers." Quickly leaving the party at their table, they heard him say. "Please enjoy your Darkinator, friends, while I have people to see, places to go, and products to peddle."

Seeing that many other patrons and even staff of the B.B.B.G. were exiting as well, it did not take long for Ivory, Fiona, and Sonic to come to the right conclusion.

"Wes Weasely sold us out?" Sonic asked the girls, even though he already knew the answer.

"Would he look even more ridiculous if he was taller and had no tail or fur?" Fiona retorted.

"In other words, yes!" Ivory snapped without Fiona's fanfare just as multiple Swat Bots in all their bulky glory emerged from all entrances and exits to surround the three freelancers at their table.

Before Team Ivory could think or act on how to get out of their predicament, an imposing lizard with gangster-like clothing came into their circle with a fiendish scornful smile that the three were quick to recognize as Max Gamble, the head of the Casino Night Zone himself under the Eggman Empire's rule. Chuckling at Ivory and friends' grimaces, Gamble said to the former. "Don't think you can bribe your way out of this one, Nicolette. The Master knows you and your rabble made things difficult for his business associates in Station Square, so I'm here to give you and your friends your one-way tickets to the afterlife."

Sonic chuckled despite the situation as he retorted. "And here I thought you hated Renfield, Gamble? That rodent always did dress better than you, after all."

Gamble stiffened from the insult and angrily told the Swat Bots. "Break the blue one's head in first."

"For Doctor Eggman!" The Swat Bots exclaimed as one of them prepared to punch Sonic.

Thinking fast, however, Fiona placed her infra-red goggles in front of her eyes as she then turned on the Darkinator, expecting it to be useful, even if Weasely was just overselling it. Much to her surprise, though, a shroud of absolute darkness engulfed the entire establishment with all but herself unable to see what was going on.

"What just happened?" Gamble asked aggravatedly. "I can't see!"

"Were any Swat Bots here built with infra-red vision?" One of them asked for the sake of argument.

"No Swat Bots were built with that feature at all, you idiot!" Another Swat Bot reacted in its apprehension while Fiona grabbed hold of Sonic's left hand and led him to hold on to Ivory's as they slowly exited reached the front exit.

"Then how are we supposed to find the hedgehog?" An unaware Swat Bot asked in confusion.

"Punch to your right!" Fiona called out in the darkness with a hidden smirk.

"Wait, what?" Gamble said in befuddlement before numerous punches were heard followed by thuds to the ground.

Satisfied, Fiona then turned off the Darkinator to show Sonic and Ivory how the Swat Bots punched each other and Gamble either in pieces or to the ground unconscious much to her and her team's amusement.

"In the words of a certain rotten egg we all know and love to hate, these guys are all nincombots." Sonic quipped.

"I'm honestly impressed that Weasely came through." Ivory commented as she turned to the Darkinator.

Fiona and Sonic showed knowing smiles as the former then asked Ivory. "Still want to knock his block off the next time we see him, Nic?"

Ivory showed a fang toothed grin as she answered. "Definitely."

Sonic then laid a kiss on Fiona's right cheek as he then said. "Well, no time for small talk, hon, we got to run!"

Seeing that more Badniks were heard coming straight for the Bar, Fiona and Ivory then held on tight to Sonic as he ran straight out of the Casino Night Zone and away from trouble.

**[TBFAS]**

**This was probably the best I could do to feature the pairing in a one-shot with a composite Sonic setting. There was also making it strictly Archie Sonic, but while some ideas came to mind, I decided to just tryout the composite method. I also know the name is kind of silly, but "finicky" almost sounds like a good ship name for Sonic/Fiona, so that is that.**

**I also had a thought of a different Team Sonic with his partners being either Bean and Bark, who are depicted as mercenaries in the Archie Comics, for a situation like this since Team Hooligan involving Fang and the latter two is more of an Archie thing than a Sonic game thing which I can imagine would lead up to a Sonic/Rouge pairing, or Mighty and Ray, who were recast as Adventurers in Archie Sonic's reboot, even though I cannot foresee the resulting pairing from such a mix, but I will have to think more on those later on assuming no one else wants a crack at them. It is not easy having multiple fandoms to write about, but that does not mean it is not worth it.**


End file.
